


Taste

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face Sitting, Shameless Smut, Smut, porn without a plot, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: He knew just how much she knew she pushed his buttons. Now he was pressing his face into her with such reckless abandon, as if he needed her more than he needed oxygen...
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Taste

This was her favourite seat. Squatting with her knees ghosting the headboard, toes working into the bed sheets and driving her hips subtly to and fro above Peter’s eager mouth,

Michelle tipped her head back and released a series of hitching, escalating moans.

' _Eager_ '...  that was certainly the word for it;

Peter’s tongue was lapping at her clit with such rapid intensity that she was struggling to stay upright. He was good at this; if she didn't know any better she'd say that he was an  expert at this. Her legs could barely hold her, muscles in her thighs spasming whenever the strokes of his tongue caught her just right. It was all she could do not to smother him with her full weight. 

His smooth cheek was soft against her, yet it still generated a blissful sensation whenever she rocked against it— half-ticklish, half-electrifying.

Peter’s mouth was hot and wet against her, her own arousal smeared across his lips and chin from where he had been probing deep at her core only minutes ago. Now he had set his sights elsewhere, nose-deep in the dark curls of her pubic hair.

Michelle reached for the headboard and held on for dear life, really grinding her hips now. One of Peter’s hands was clutching onto the swell of her thigh hard enough to leave an impression, while the other, fist was curled around his shaft and pumping in time with the maddening pace of her thrusts. 

His name tore past Michelle’s lips, almost harrowing in it's urgency.

She was reaching her peak. Colors were already beginning to explode in her mind like fireworks, losing her grip on reality as Peter sought to drive her hard over that edge.

He knew just how much she knew she pushed his buttons. 

Now he was pressing his face into her with such reckless abandon, as if he needed her more than he needed oxygen, and when he opened his eyes to glance up at her— a burning and fixed gaze that Michelle couldn't hold for long— they both knew she was on the cusp. 

Those were not the eyes of someone gauging a reaction, Peter stared at her knowing full well what he was doing to her. He was willing her to come, a silent but tangible command thrumming in the air between them. The furrowed arch of his brows and his lidded chocolate gaze screamed it as loud as he might have screamed it with words.

When Michelle came, she felt as if she was falling into those eyes.


End file.
